Paparazzi
by grungekitty
Summary: after finding and connecting with Earth, Shuggazoom citizens have taken up a very annoying culture trait for the hyper force. SPOVA! and you'll find out who Cloë and Zoë are, they are NOT OC's BTW! and well Alice is there too -V-


**Zoë: lets write something!**

**Cloë: what?**

**Zoë: ANYTHING!**

**Cloë: well I have this one idea**

**Zoë: YAY!**

**Cloë: but we should finish "vows" first**

**Zoë: SSSSHHHHH! don't tell them about that yet!**

**Cloë: *eyeroll* too late now**

**Zoë: ^o^ WAAAAAHHH!**

**Cloë: ok!**

**Zoë: YAY! what's your idea!?**

**Cloë: well you know that song we were just listening to? "Rumors" by Lindsey Lohan?**

**Zoë: **_**duh**_**! I'm you!**

**Cloë: *eyeroll***

**Zoë: *slap***

**Cloë: *rubs head* WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?**

**Zoë: *Innocent look* well I thought there was something wrong with your eyes**

**Cloë: *eyeroll***

**Zoë: *slap***

**Cloë: STOP THAT!**

**Zoë: *shameful look***

**Cloë: aaaanyway, so you are familiar with the theme of the song I mentioned?**

**Zoë: you don't need to be so formal about it...**

**Cloë: ARE YOU OR NOT!?**

**Zoë: *blinks* yes**

**Cloë: *eyeroll***

**Zoë: *raises hand***

**Cloë: YOU TOUCH ME YOU DIE!**

**Zoë: *lowers hand***

**Cloë: *sigh***

**Zoë: yes, I know it's about paparazzi smothering a person**

**Cloë: right! so I was thinking more about that**

**Zoë: and? SPIT IT OUT WOMEN!**

**Cloë: and that's it! fic about the situation!**

**Zoë: I NEED SPECIFICS!**

**Cloë: *eyeroll***

**Zoë: *slap***

**Cloë: THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU! RIGHT NOW!**

**Zoë: *screams and runs***

**Cloë: *runs after***

**Alice: well while Cloë and Zoë (names I have given personalities 1 and 2) are running around like mad rabbits, here's the story ^v^**

**-(3 of the many voices inside the head of) grungekitty**

* * *

Nova reluctantly walked outside of the robot

the citizens of Shuggazoom had taken up a very annoying new activity

ever since they found a planet called "earth"

and Shuggazoom had taken something from this planet's culture

and the hyper force was _not _happy!

"NOVA!" someone with a camera called

then another

and another

it wasn't long until she was surrounded

"Nova, is it true that you're dating SPRX?!" someone yelled

"NO!" Nova yelled while shielding her eyes

"so you're dating Otto?" someone said

"I never said that!"

"that wasn't a denial!"

Nova wanted to punch these people so much!

"regardless of how irritating they get, we must protect them, not attack them, so do try to keep your tempers in check please?" Antauri said to the team, while looking directly at Nova

Nova sighed as she pushed her way through

"I'm just out for a walk" Nova said

but the flashing's continued

Nova sighed and kept walking

the faceless cameras following closely

she didn't like this tradition Earth had

"_paparazzi_" they called it

"give me a smile Nova!" someone yelled

some Earthlings had moved to Shuggazoom, (and visa verse) and they were very used to doing this

after she scanned through some Earth media, she figured out that these people _knew _how to get reactions

but regardless, she wasn't gonna spend her whole life hiding in the robot

"hey fuzzball! look over here!"

_FLASH!_

Nova was blind and angry

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled

"that's it baby!"

Nova's fist came out as she turned to face this rude person

"oh! scary!" he said while smirking behind his lends

Nova breathed heavy and reminded herself of what Antauri said

_"regardless of how irritating they get, we must protect them, not attack them..."_

"c'mon ya little monkey! show me what those fist can do!" another camera said

_"...so do try to keep your tempers in check please?"_

"of course you can't use those things! they're much too big for a girl!" a man taunted

that. was. it!

NOBODY was going to call her weak, and NOBODY was going to _live _after calling her weak because she was a girl

...

"Nova, I'm very disappointed in you" Antauri said in a stern tone

Nova twedled her thumbs

Antauri kept starring at her

"what happened?" he asked

Nova opened her mouth, but SPRX came in and save her

"ok, _what _is this?" SPRX said while waving a magazine around

Nova snatched it

_Nova Flips out after being asked about her romance with Otto_

then there was a picture of Nova beating the ever loving stuffing out of the man that called her weak

Nova got as red as SPRX with rage

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" she screamed as she crumbled and throw the magazine

"so...there's nothing with Otto?" SPRX asked cautiously

"NO!" Nova yelled

Antauri could have swore that he saw a relieved sigh escape the red monkey

"true or not, your actions were uncalled for!" Antauri said

Nova just pouted and crossed her robotic arms

"Nova! the man is in the hospital!" Antauri said

Nova just walked away

Antauri tried to follow, but was cut off by Gibson bolting in

"THEY'RE RAVAGE!" he exclaimed, out of breathe

"you just have to know how to work 'em" SPRX smirked

"then _you _go out there and handle them!" Gibson said, still catching his breathe

SPRX just emphasized his smirk

he was a natural at this

he went outside

"Sparky! over here!" someone called

"well you need to do your research, cause it's just SPRX" SPRX winked

"flash that smirk over here!" a girl called

SPRX did

he just had to keep his head and do his natural thing

SPRX was a crowd pleaser

even when the team was being forced to preform in the circus of ooze

SPRX _had _to wave, he _had _to smile!

it was just in his nature!

after some poses and bragging, the crowd dismissed

SPRX smiled at his victory

he liked attention enough

but he was really just glad he got the guys off his family

he went back inside

Chiro throw something down the hall

"kid? you ok?" SPRX asked as he entered his room to see a magazine open on his bed and a cupcake on his nightstand

"NO!" Chiro yelled "I have to go call Jinmay!"

and then Chiro ran off

but he left the magazine on the bed

SPRX leaned in and read what was on the page, as he ate the cupcake that Chiro left behind

_Chiro and Jinmay,_

_dream couple, or doomed to break?_

SPRX rolled his eyes

_we all know Chinmay (Chiro and Jinmay) beloved hyper force leader and his robot girlfriend, but do we really know them? ask anyone on the street, they'll tell you that they're the perfect couple, but we wanted to dig deeper.  
__upon closer looks, we find that Chiro and Jinmay aren't so happy. "they've been fighting a lot lately" and inside source says "...over the dumbest things...it's hard to watch"_

"What '_inside source_'?" SPRX asked out loud, because Chiro and Jinmay were just fine!

but regardless, read on until he finished

SPRX was pissed!

"no wonder the kid was upset!" he said

"What's Chiro upset about?" Otto asked

"this stupid article that says that him and Jinmay are breaking up" SPRX said as he closed the magazine

"oh" Otto said

"WHY DO WE EVEN HAVE A TV!?" Nova screamed

SPRX jogged toward her room to see a special on her "freak out" on TV

then Otto came behind him, only to get something launched at his face

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT ABOUT ME!" Nova screamed

"what? I didn't say anything!" SPRX said

"not you! HIM!" Nova yelled as she throw something else at Otto's head

"what?" Otto yelled in fear as he ducked again

Nova hit "rewind" on her TV

Otto was on screen

"...yeah, Nova has a real temper, you have to be careful around her!"

"I didn't say that!...well I did...but not like that!" Otto defended

"GET OUT!" Nova yelled as she throw something else at the poor monkey's head

Otto took off down the hall looking for cover

Nova screamed again

SPRX took a step closer

"Nova, you know that they twist words, you know that Otto didn't mean anything!" SPRX said calmly

"I don't even know anymore!" Nova said as she sat down

"it's ok Nova" SPRX said as he sat next to her "it'll blow over"

Nova just sighed

...

it wasn't long until the paparazzi figured it out

Antauri was a waste of time

Chiro was defensive and would give glares, but he wouldn't say much

Jinmay was too sweet and nervous, she wouldn't get a straight word out

Gibson would just muddle through whatever crowd and avoid the questions

SPRX was the guy for a glamor shot, anything that monkey did in public was flattering

Nova was the one to get reactions out of, say something the right way, and you got something eye catching

and Otto was the one that didn't think, if you knew the right things to say, you could get him to say anything about anyone

so in other words,

if you wanted a quick shot of one of the monkeys, SPRX

if you wanted a headline, Nova

and if you wanted to stir up some drama, Otto

SPRX was out getting cupcakes with Nova

"hey Nov's! I'm kind of hungry, how about a sandwich?" a paparazzi yelled

Nova tried to stay calm

SPRX reached over

"just ignore them, they're pushing your buttons" SPRX calmly tried

"ok" Nova sighed

"hey #####!" someone yelled

Nova's clenched her fist

"yeah! I just called you a #####! and there's not a thing you can do about it!"

Nova's fist clenched tighter

"you're just some ##### monkey that can't stand up for herself without attacking someone!"

Nova's fist was trembling from the pressure she herself was inflicting on it

SPRX saw this

he needed the attention off of her

so this chick wanted a headline?

SPRX stood up

"TAKE A PICTURE OF THIS!" he yelled

then he flipped her off

Nova was shocked

flashes happened

and everyone was gone before something could happen to them

SPRX calmly sat back down with a smile on his face

"they'll have fun with that for a while" he smiled at Nova

"you did that just so they'd leave me alone?" Nova said, still surprised

"well yeah, it's about time they messed with me and left you alone!" SPRX smiled

Nova smiled back

and though they thought that they were finally alone

they weren't

"oOooOOOooohh! this is juicy!" a girl in a hat and a sparkly scarf said behind her glasses "I see a better story! while everyone is covering 'SPRX's flip out' I'll be the only one on 'SPRX's real reason!'"

she decided that her title needed work

but when back to taking pictures and notes

...

SPRX was a little amused at how much publicity he was getting

"how about you try that again Sparky!?" someone said while flashing

even the annoying pet name could break SPRX

but SPRX stopped and almost fainted at one certain headline

_SPOVA!  
__was it stress, or was it love?_

and a very flattering picture was featured of him and Nova both smiling with the lightest hints of blushing

it was actually a really pretty picture

but SPRX was still stunned from the headline

_FLASH!_

"Great reaction shot!" A girl said behind her glasses as she looked down at her camera "you like the spread? I worked really hard on it. so are you and Nova, you know, _more _than friends?"

SPRX's mouth hung open

for once, he was speechless to the press!

...

SPRX was in a surreal state, but somehow wondered home

"SPRX? what do you know about this?" Gibson said while placing a tabloid in front of him gently

SPRX had warned the team of his little "stunt"

but what was in front of him was the "_SPOVA!_" cover

SPRX just like out strange stuttering noises

Gibson raised an eyebrow, but left the poor confused monkey be

..

Nova was sitting in her room, starring at the surprising headline

_SPOVA!  
__was it stress, or was it love?_

Nova sighed

she opened it up and re read the article for the 8th time

_...at first this seemed like a new thing, but after I looked closer, I believe that they have been in love for much longer!_

Nova sighed again

but it was...happy?

Nova was confused

all of this made sense

but they twist things!

SPRX flirted, but was that it?

was she just seeing what she wanted?

Nova laid back, hugging the magazine

she closed her eyes

"I love you" She barely whispered

...

SPRX decided, he _had _to

he _had _to tell her!

he _had _to tell her that he loved her!

but oh how he had tried in the past

he could never get it out fast enough, or at the right time

but he needed to say it now, it wasn't an option anymore

SPRX knocked

"who's there?" Nova asked as she shot up from her pleasant moment

"I love you!" SPRX said "WAIT A MINUTE! SPRX! I MEAN SPRX! IT'S SPRX!"

the words had been on the tip of his tongue because he had been trying so hard to be ready to say it

but he already screwed up!

Nova came out of her room

"really?" she asked

"well yeah, I mean, you can see me! of course it's SPRX!" SPRX said, trying to ignore what he said

"no" Nova shook her head "the other part!"

"um..." SPRX stuttered and began to sweat, he was rubbing the back of his neck

he sighed

"it's stupid, I know! but yes, I really do" SPRX said without looking at Nova

Nova smiled

"me too" she said

"huh?" SPRX said as he looked up

"I love you too!" she smiled

SPRX's jaw dropped

after a short and awkward silence, SPRX spoke

"so...um...what now?" he asked

Nova blinked, unsure herself

"You two kiss!" someone said

SPRX and Nova looked up to see Otto with a camera

_FLASH!_

Otto started laughing and running

"that little..." Nova said as she started after

but SPRX held her back

"it's ok, cause he's gonna miss the shot of a life time" SPRX smirked as he pulled Nova in

_FLASH!_

"No I'm not!" Otto said, now suddenly there, snapping pictures on SPRX and Nova's first kiss

and Nova was too love struck and distracted by the kiss to be mad

* * *

**Zoë: that was very good Alice ^v^**

**Cloë: indeed**

**Alice: it would have been better if you guys helped!**

**Cloë and Zoë: *shameful look***

**Alice: can we all play nice now?**

**Zoë: ABSOLUTELY!**

**Cloë: as long as you make cookies ^v^**

**Alice: *sigh***

**...**

**ok Cloë, Zoë, and Alice are names I have given the different "me"s in my head**

**I have set characters for when I talk to myself**

**like this mourning**

**Cloë was trying to wake up**

**and Zoë was begging to sleep in!**

**Cloë and Zoë are the most active characters,**

**Cloë is the reasonable one (on most issues)**

**Zoë is the fun one**

**and then there's Alice, she's just the little innocent third party**

**and there are a couple more less active ones**

**but I get the names from either what I was almost named, or names I just really like ^v^**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
